Secret Identities
"Secret Identities" 'is the seventh episode on the third season on ''Oz. Episode biography As Miguel Alvarez meets Eugene Rivera and his wife face to face, Alvarez cannot come to terms of why he did what he did to Rivera. Sister Pete learns that Chris Keller was manipulating her so she could reach Tobias Beecher but to no avail, she comes back to feelings that feels she wants to quit the convent. A visit from Carlo's sister, which does not happen, reveals that he will not get no more visits. the COs decide to throw Clayton Hughes a birthday celebration, Ray Mukada goes to Leo Glynn and finds out he killed Samuel Hughes, Glynn tells Clayton the whole truth and says that Samuel died at the hands of his stupidity. When Antonio Nappa's memoirs are complete, he is given a final last meal. Adebisi makes Kenny Wangler confess that Tim McManus sexually molested him and Adebisi goes public with the news, Shirley Bellinger, who believes McManus is innocent, tries to get his advice on how she should be executed, who all of a sudden gets a stunning surprise. Adebisi gives Hamid Khan a pep talk on fighting his next opponent, in which he is successful. Kareem Said tells Tobias Beecher that if he wants forgiveness, he should forgive Chris Keller and Vern Schillinger. While he forgives Keller, Schillinger lets him know how he feels. Deceased *Antonio Nappa''': Suffocated to death with a pillow by Nat Ginzburg. Casts and Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *Luis Guzmán as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Mark Margolis as Antonio Nappa *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Robert Bogue as Jason Cramer *Charles Busch as Nat Ginzburg *Philip Casnoff as Nikolai Stanislofsky *Robert Clohessy as Correctional Officer Sean Murphy *Seth Gilliam as Correctional Officer Clayton Hughes *Ernie Hudson, Jr. as Hamid Khan *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *Kristen Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *J.D. Williams as Kenny "Bricks" Wangler *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily Casting *Natascia A. Diaz as Margarita Ricardo *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti *Elain Graham as Lenore Hughes *Juan Carlos Hernandez as Carlo Ricardo *Tim Hopper as Rick Donn *Ray Iannicelli as Correctional Officer Roger Brese *Judy Reyes as Tina Rivera *R.E. Rodgers as James Robson *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Nelson Vasquez as Eugene Rivera *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Notes *Simon Adebisi has Kenny Wangler accuse Tim McManus of sexual harrassment (touched his penis), and Kenny is moved to GenPop. *Nat Ginzburg smothers Antonio Nappa while he is asleep. *Shirley Bellinger loses her appeal and her execution is scheduled, but when Dr. Gloria Nathan examines her, she finds that Shirley Bellinger is pregnant. *Hamid Khan beats Jason Cramer (by vote) in the boxing match. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes